


Celegiri one-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian, i just wanna write for the gays, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

“Kirigiri-San would you help me?” Celestia asked patiently, her hands folded neatly on her skirt.

“With what?” Kirigiri asked raising her eyebrow.

“You see I normally can put on all my garments alone however today is not a good day.” She frowned,

“What’s missing?”

“My corset of course?” She stated as if it was supposed to be obvious to Kirigiri, “now follow me please.”

This could’ve been Celestia’s plan to off Kirigiri right then and there. But she was bored so she followed her. 

Better dead then bored.

Celestia took a seat at the dresser wrapping the white material around her waist, “now you pull.”

“Doesn’t that hurt?” She asked grabbing the strings.

“I am one who enjoys the pain.” She smirked staring at Kirigiri through the mirror.

“Noted.” She mumbled pulling it tighter.

“It’s stuck in the front.” She stated grabbing one of Kirigiri’s gloved hands.

“Where?” She questioned.

Celestia slipped her hand into her skirt pushing it further.

“Celestia!” She shouted, “I’d expect this from a teenage boy but not you!” 

“Ah, pardon moi. I suppose you really thought I wanted you here just to tie my corset.” She giggled, “I can take care of it myself if you insist.”

Kirigiri entertained the thought a minute but ultimately agreed when she felt the girl below her buck at her hand.

“Okay. We’ll play that game.” She agreed moving her hand away, “but not like this.”

“What?” Celestia didn’t understand.

“Get on the bed.” She said sternly and she unbuttoned her blouse.

“I can take that off for you.” She suggested grabbing the fabric, “would that be....okay?” 

Kirigiri grabbed her hand from the buttons, looking down at the porcelain colored skin and long red nails.

Celestia was beautiful but this wasn’t for attraction or love for the girl. This was to see that smug little facade crumble, she wanted to see her in a different light.

“This isn’t because you like me or anything right?” Kyouko asked as she began untying Celestia’s own items of clothing.

“No.” Celestia paused, “it’s because I need some type of warmth below me or I’m going to lose my shit.” 

Her accent faltered as she began to talk faster. She seemed to be angry at something but definitely not at Kirigiri.

“You just happened to be the most attractive one here, a high ranked C.” She explained, “you’re the furthest anyone’s gotten thus far.”

Kirigiri didn’t respond, instead she began dropping petticoats and vests and god this bitch had a lot on.

Finally after getting all of it off Celestia was left in a matching set of lacy black undergarments and her stockings.

Her snow colored skin contrasted well with the black fabric and made her almost look angelic. Kirigiri couldn’t stop looking.

Celestia was having her own battle after she had taken Kirigiri’s own shirt off, she was fucking ripped. Not Sakura ripped but definitely enough to beat someone’s ass if needed.

“My my...detective.” She hummed scanning her fingertips over her abs, “you have quite the body.”

“I was thinking the same for you.” She responded grabbing the girl by the hips, “but since you didn’t listen and go to the bed I guess you’ll have to deal with this.”

“With wha—ah!” Celestia gasped as Kirigiri picked her up by the legs almost throwing her over her shoulder.

“Put me down! What in the heavens are you doing!” She yelled hitting the back of the purple haired girl.

“Don’t freak.” Was all she said before setting Celestia down on the desk across the room.

“You can’t play around like that. I thought you were going to kill me!” She said holding her chest nervously.

Kirigiri pressed her own hand against the girls chest feeling it almost pound out.

“Hey.” She whispered, “it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Celestia’s heart rate seemed to decrease with every reassurance Kirigiri gave her. She wasn’t going to kill her. Especially not in her room and in this state.

“Can I...” Kirigiri asked brushing her lips against the darker haired girl’s neck, “touch you?”

Celestia nodded and locked Kirigiri in with her legs.

“Your body is...” She hummed kissing up and down her neck her fingertips sliding down her torso, “one of the best I’ve seen.” 

“Don’t flatter me. Get to the point.” She muttered rolling her eyes.

“But where’s the fun in not making you wait?” She asked biting down on the girls neck, “such a lovely girl.”

Celestia still kept her poker face, she was adamant on not showing Kirigiri any emotions. She couldn’t do that, Kirigiri wasn’t even Rank B!

Kirigiri continued to worship the girls body like a goddess giving her marks and kisses all along her ivory skin, sometimes taking little bites or telling her how much she liked a specific point. This making the girl below her more and more impatient.

Kirigiri’s hand finally reached Celestia’s thigh, tapping it lightly as she moved up. She massaged her thighs for a minute and bent down to give her small kisses here and there.

“For someone who doesn’t like to be worshiped...” She chuckled, “look at me ‘lestia.”

Celestia hesitates but looked at the detective she was coming a bit undone. Especially at the sight of the girl between her legs.

She took the black fabric between her teeth tugging at it lightly as she pulled it all the way down tossing it to the floor. She kissed up and down her legs then up to her thighs, then right to her center and stopped.

“You’re soaked.” She stated, “so clearly you must enjoy being worshiped no?”

“It is human nature to become aroused when someone of your standard is touching you consensually.” She explained crossing her arms.

“Right. Just...” Kirigiri paused dragging one finger through the girl’s folds. “Just human nature.”

Celestia let out the smallest whimper, instantly cupping her mouth afterwards. She was not going to crumble for this girl.

“What was that?” Kirigiri asked kissing up the girl again, “you know these rooms are sound proof.”

“That’s not why I did it.” She muttered crossing her arms, “I did it because you’re not in control of this situation.”

“Oh? Am I not?” She asked her lips just a brush away from Celestia’s own.

“No.” She stated calmly. 

Kirigiri gave the girl a small peck and pulled away as Celestia tried to get more whining a bit after realizing what had happened.

“Aw. Did I hurt your feelings?” She asked her finger rubbing against her core.

“H...Hah no you didn’t..” She stammered still making eye contact with the girl in front of her.

She slid her fingers in, it was much easier to do now that Celestia was as soaked as she was. So she decided with three for the girl.

“Ah!” Celestia moaned pulling the girl in tighter with her legs.

After a few pumps of her fingers and dirty things whispered into Celestia’s ear she pulled her fingers out.

Celestia’s eyes shot open and her eyebrows shifted to anger.

“What is the meaning of this!” She shouted, “you’ve teased me for at least thirty minutes!”

“Your accent is falling Miss Ludenberg.” She hummed, setting her fingertips in her entrance.

“Shut up!” She yelled shaking her head.

“What do you want me to do to you, Celestia?” She asked kissing her cheek lightly.

Celestia didn’t respond with words instead she bucked her hips at the girls fingers.

This caused her to pull away entirely, “words.”

Celestia was about to risk it all for just some sex? Seriously?

“I want you to fuck me. Please.” She whined desperately, “please fuck me senselessly.”

Kirigiri smirked she had finally broken this girls stupid persona, “good girl.” She whispered.

She slammed her fingers back in making Celestia’s head hit the wall behind her and back arch.

“Fuck!” She yelled clawing at the detective’s exposed back, “don’t fucking stop or I’ll rip your head off!”

She began pounding faster and faster she could feel the girl tightening against her.

She gave the girl a kiss to the lips again, she was about to go down on the girl but was stopped by her hands in her hair deepening the kiss.

Celestia began to get sloppy kissing along Kirigiri’s jawline then back up to her lips. She moaned into the girls mouth and grabbed her chest tightly.

Kirigiri let out a moan as Celestia squeezed harder, her cold fingertips sliding into the girls bra.

The fact Celestia could do this just seconds before coming undone was amazing to Kirigiri. The girl had a lot of self control to say the least.

“Kirigiri-San I think I...” She panted rubbing her fingertips against the girls mound, she hooked her legs and shot her head back letting out a loud wordy moan. Most of them were cuss words but the one that stood out was Kirigiri’s first name.

It felt so hot to hear moan it.

She continued rubbing patiently waiting for her to come off her high. 

After a few seconds she pulled her fingers away and ran them across her tongue.

Celestia was already seeing stars but watching her taste her was making her want another round.

Kirigiri kissed the girl again and pulled her hand out of her bra, kissing her knuckles softly too. 

She held herself up with support from Celestia’s knees and licked her core.

“Fuck! Why would you do that with it being so sensitive!” She hissed grabbing a handful of Kirigiri’s hair.

“Would you like me to stop?” She asked wiping her chin,

“Obviously not.” Celestia muttered crossing her arms.

“Aw, is someone getting a little bit of a crush?” She teased. She was just teasing but by the red blush that fell over Celestia’s face she was actually starting to consider it.

“Out of all the girls I’ve been with? You taste the best.” She whispered giving her another small lick.

Celestia couldn’t go through with this. This wasn’t right using Kyoko like this. Especially not after she realized her feelings.

Obviously Celestia started this just as a means to get some sort of high but as she watched and felt Kirigiri it felt right. She felt like someone safe.

Someone Celestia could trust or hug if she was sad. Something Celestia had never had before.

That was a terrifying thought.

“Stop.” Celestia said firmly.

“Are you alright?” Kirigiri asked lifting herself from her thighs.

“Yes. I am very much alright. However I can’t go through with anymore meaningless sex.” She replied, “please hand me my night clothes.”

Kirigiri nodded and grabbed the clothes from the bed, handing them to the darker haired girl.

“I guess I’ll be going then.” Kirigiri said picking her shirt off the ground.

She felt slender hands wrap around her waist and a small form pressed against hers. At this moment Celestia felt small.

“Are you alright?” Kirigiri asked.

“No.” Celestia responded. “You’ve moved up to Rank B and I don’t like it.”

“I’m sorry?” Kirigiri started messing with the shirt in her hand trying to distract herself.

Celestia removed her hands from her back and stepped away, “it’s best we don’t speak of this again.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Kirigiri stayed and it came off a lot colder than she wanted.

She didn’t want it to seem like she didn’t enjoy it because believe her she was about to go to her room and ride it out alone. Celestia was hot and watching her become undone was even hotter.

She could see it in Celestia’s eyes that this had hurt her feelings.

She cupped the girls small face lightly pressing her thumb against it, “it’s your call.”

Celestia was on the brink of crying and Kirigiri had no idea why.

This bitch was a whirlwind of emotions.

“I don’t want to keep fucking lying.” She admitted pressing her face further into Kirigiri’s hand, “I just want someone to watch movies with me or paint my nails. Or cook in the kitchen with. I know we’re trapped in this godforsaken place but I just...” She choked up.

“I’ve always been alone. Not just in here. You all never have.”

“I know.” She responded pulling her in by the waist, “but if you don’t want to be alone anymore.” She said locking her hand firmly with the other girls.

They made eye contact for a second before Celestia pressed her lips against Kyoko’s again. This wasn’t just casual sex this was Celestia needing someone.

She needed a friend. She needed a lover. She needed some type of attention. She deserved that much.

Kirigiri kissed her back but pulled away shortly thereafter.

“How about you teach me how to play poker?” She hummed kissing the girls cheek, “who better to learn from?”

Celestia gave her a small grin and nodded, 

“go sit on the bed, I’ll get my cards.” She said letting out a giggle.


	2. idiot

“Don’t argue with me you idiot! I said what I said and I meant it! Now make me another cup of tea God damnit!” Celestia shouted along with the sounds of glass falling to the floor.

“You could be a little nicer you know.” Kirigiri deadpanned not looking up from her book.

“Talk to me again and I’ll rip your throat out!” She shouted at the girl.

“Careful I might like that.” She hummed flipping a page.

Celestia’s face flustered and she couldn’t come up with a witty response instead just shouting cuss words every direction.

Kirigiri enjoyed watching Celestia get worked up. There was something so entertaining about watching the girl hiss and cuss like a sailor.

Kirigiri could read Celestia like a book. Almost everyone else here saw her as a spoiled rich brat but Kirigiri definitely didn’t.

She saw Celestia for who she really was, a small insecure fragile girl who hid it all with a persona and fake ego...and fake hair from what Kirigiri could tell from the occasional misplacement of her drills.

Kirigiri pitied Celestia quite a bit. It was evident that most of Celestia’s life she was alone. She craved attention from anyone and everyone.

So to be locked in here with other students and only one of them truly showing her attention, that one being Hifumi, must have been absolute hell for her surely.

“Celestia.” She waited as she watched the girl continue to stir her tea, “what’s your favorite game to play?”

“I thought I told you not to speak to me.” She snipped taking another sip.

Kirigiri didn’t respond, instead she went back to her book. She tried to at least be nice to Celestia and that’s all she really could do.

A few minutes past and Celestia cleared her throat and sat her teacup down, “it’s poker.”

“Poker?” Kirigiri looked up, “can’t say I’ve ever played that before.” 

“I wouldn’t expect it from someone of your intelligence.” She grimaced.

“Excuse me?” She scoffed, “that was out of line.”

“Then perhaps you’d like to prove me wrong no?” She giggled, “it’d be fun to watch you try.”

“Sure. How about the library? Just so my little brain can understand what you’re saying to me without distractions.”

“I suppose this isn’t the worst way to spend my morning. Very well I’ll meet you there with my cards.”

Kirigiri now sat across from a rather nervous Celestia. She couldn’t tell if she was nervous from playing or just the fact that they now sat alone and that in theory Kirigiri could kill her right here and no one would notice.

After a brief explanation of the game they began playing. Celestia had to admit she was doing a lot better than she expected of the lavender haired girl.

“You’re doing a little better than what I expected.” She said looking at her cards.

“It’s because I’ve played poker before.” She deadpanned.

“So you lied to me?”

“Queen of liars got fooled by someone of my intelligence?” She laughed.

She sat her cards down and looked up at Celestia, “guess I won three times today.” 

Celestia wanted to flip the table and beat the hell out of Kirigiri but something stopped her, a snarky comment bubbling it’s way out.

“That’s only twice, idiot.” She said with a smirk.

“Then perhaps I can make this my third.” She suggested running her heel up Celestia’s stocking.

“Who gave you the right?” She scoffed.

“Oh by all means if you don’t want me to do this please stop me. I might be a bitch but I’d never make you do something you wouldn’t want.” She said going the slightest bit further.

“No.” Celestia said gripping the table. “I don’t want you to stop.”

“What I figured.” She shrugged.

Celestia leaned over the table, moving the cards out of the way and shoving Kirigiri’s leg from it’s position.

“But do tell me, Kirigiri-San....were you planning to just fuck me with your heel or something a little more classy?” She hissed, “because that childish foreplay is nothing to me.”

Kirigiri didn’t flinch at all, instead she grabbed ahold of Celestia’s tie and pulled her forward.

“If you really want to know what I’d planned on doing to you, then come to my room tonight. Break that little curfew of yours you set up.” She whispered brushing her lips softly against Celestia’s own.

Celestia pushed forward to deepen the kiss but failed, Kirigiri had already pulled away further and let go of her tie.

Kirigiri gave her a small wave, “enjoyed the game.” She said dryly before leaving the room.

“Fucking hell.” Celestia growled through gritted teeth.

It had been only a few minutes after Monokuma’s nightly announcement when Kirigiri heard a soft knock at her door.

She actually didn’t expect her to show up. How bold of her, but of course it made sense due to Celestia’s challenging nature.

She opened the door a little to see who it was, it was of course Celestia in her nightly attire her extensions still put in. That part amused Kirigiri.

“Come in.” She said opening the door further,

“Thank you.” She said reaching down for the buckles of her heels.

“You don’t have to take your shoes off to come in.” She laughed shutting the door,

“Why? Have a kink for girls in heels?” She taunted.

“No, and take the extensions out too. You’ll ruin them if they stay on.” She shrugged sitting down at her desk.

“Extensions? What?” Celestia asked raising her eyebrow.

“Celestia, I’m not an idiot. I’m not going to judge you for having short hair.” She muttered opening up a manga she had been reading.

Celestia immediately recognized the manga, it was one she loved reading as a child about Vampires.

“Didn’t know you had such a taste for manga.” She stated unclipping her extensions.

“Someone of your standard doesn’t read manga I’d assume.” She mumbled not looking up.

The chill behavior of Kirigiri really started to piss Celestia off. Here she was at Kirigiri’s disposal and this is the attention she got? She put herself out here being vulnerable and this is what happened?

She knew there was a reason she hated people. Because they are so unappreciative of everything.

Kirigiri was nothing new. Just another person unappreciative of all Celestia had to offer.

“I do like Manga.” She said taking a seat on her bed, “that one is one of my favorites.”

“Hm. Figures.” She shrugged,

“What is with that attitude?” Celestia snapped.

“Attitude?” Kirigiri asked looking up from the book,

“Yes! Here I am putting myself out there and this is how you act? So childish of you.” She hissed crossing her arms.

“I’m the childish one? Says the one who shattered a teacup over incorrect tea.” She laughed shaking her head.

Kirigiri got up from the chair and walked over to the bed, leaning to match Celestia’s height.

“There’s no need to act so....aggressively.” She hummed wrapping her fingers around Celestia’s tie yet again.

“That’s how I act with everyone, idiot.” She muttered.

“Aw so I’m just another everyone?” Kirigiri asked fake pouting.

It was refreshing for her to actually show any type of emotion to be honest.

“No.” Celestia answered, “you’re a rank C Plus.” 

“Huh?” Kirigiri asked.

“It’s my way of ranking people.” She shrugged, “you’re one of the highest I’ve met.”

“Hey Celestia?” Kirigiri asked sitting on the bed next to her.

“Hm?”

“Why are you...so..” Kirigiri tried her best to not sound offensive, “why do you act like someone you’re not?”

Celestia’s eyes widened and she almost laughed at the question.

“Don’t lie to me. I’m not going to judge you.” She reassured her grabbing her hand.

Celestia looked down at their hands and really considered all of the outcomes of this. She wanted to trust someone. She wanted someone who would listen and give her the time of day.

But on the flip side Kirigiri could be using this to her gain. But what does she really have to gain?

“I’m alone.” She answered vaguely.

“That’s understandable.” She nodded, “but, have you ever tried not being alone?”

“You sound like someone who says don’t be depressed.” She muttered rolling her eyes, “I didn’t come here to have a therapy session I came here for you to fuck me.” 

“Straight to the point huh.” Kirigiri sighed, “genuinely Celestia I like being around you. Remember that before you choose to do this.” 

“Choose? You’re choosing it too.” She replied.

“Yeah but is it for the same reasons?” She asked crossing her arms.

“This isn’t meant to be a thing of morals! Don’t make it that! No one makes Celestia Ludenberg feel guilty!” She yelled,

“Celestia...” She groaned, “I just want to make sure you understand that I find you...” She stopped.

Celestia turned to her tilting her head in curiosity.

“Beautiful.” She spoke again cupping the smaller girls face.

Her face blushed red and she turned away again, “I...think you’re appealing as well. You’re not stupid.” 

“That’s all?” She rolled her eyes.

“With time I’ll speak more.” She answered, “but for now...” She said trying to get to the point.

“Someone’s a bit impatient.” Kirigiri laughed shaking her head, “how cute.”

Kirigiri wrapped her arms around Celestia’s neck not for a romantic reason but to untie the tie pulling it off carefully.

“Lay down.” She said sternly.

Celestia didn’t argue and instead fell back onto the small bed leaned up against two of the walls, Kirigiri had moved the room around since first receiving it so her bed wasn’t in the middle like everyone else’s.

Kirigiri grabbed the girls hands pushing them above her head,

“I’m sorry what are you doing?” She scoffed raising her eyebrow.

“I could be getting ready to kill you.” She mumbled as she tied the girls wrists together with the red tie.

“You’re joking right?” She asked.

“Why would I hurt you? I just confessed an attraction to you no?” Kirigiri asked tracing Celestia’s jawline with her glove.

Celestia could feel the sincerity in her voice and it calmed her down. She wasn’t killing her she was just...more extreme then she expected.

“If at anytime you feel uncomfortable or want to stop I need you to tell me.” She hummed slipping the black silk nightgown off Celestia’s petite figure.

She took a second to admire Celestia’s body. It was pale and covered in freckles something that Kirigiri thought was adorable. Something about Celestia made Kirigiri want to almost worship her. Her body was no different.

Kirigiri could sense Celestia was getting nervous by how long she was gazing so she took matters into her own hands.

“I can tell no one has ever appreciated you for who you are.” She said tracing the girls waist, “but I find you beautiful.”

She shivered under the girls touch and shook her head, “you are not the first. Don’t get cocky.” She scoffed.

“Oh? So someone else finds you this intoxicating? I don’t blame them. However, I doubt you’ve allowed anyone to see you in this way.” She kissed up and down the girls waist and then to her chest.

“Obviously. Why would I, people are pigs when it comes to my body. I am nothing more than a fetish for most.”

“Can’t argue that.” She said wasting no time to pull at the girls bra clip.

Once unclipped she looked at the girl again, they weren’t huge but god they were perfect to Kirigiri. She wanted to take so much time just appreciating every inch of the gothic girl below her.

“I don’t see you as a fetish. I see you as simply...beautiful.”

She kissed her neck up and down occasionally taking a few bites that was enough to make Celestia moan. That’s what she needed to know.

“You deserve to be worshiped you know that? Not enough people show you attention here.” She whispered against her neck.

“That is true.” She replied, “you don’t have to tell me things I already know.”

“Then tell me something I don’t know.” Kirigiri paused then lifted up to face Celestia, “what’s your real name?”

“Excuse me?” She laughed rolling her eyes, “if I wasn’t tied up right now I’d slap you.”

“Careful, I might think that’s hot.” She warned making Celestia’s face blush red.

“Shut up! If you think that’s hot you’ve got more problems then I expected!” She hissed trying to wriggle from the tie.

“I don’t actually.Just tell me.” She whispered sneaking her hand up Celestia’s waist.

Her breath hitched and her back arched as she felt the girl spread her legs apart.

“I’m not going to tell anyone.” She reassured her, “just want to know what to say when you’re coming undone beneath me.”

“T...Taeko.” She admitted bitterly.

“What a pretty name, it’s fitting for such an attractive girl.” She nodded pulling her underwear down.

”It’s a name fit for a commoner. I find it disgusting.” She grimaced.

”It’s a name fit for you. Learn to love your name because I sure do.” She corrected, “if you feel more comfortable you can call me Kyoko. I don’t allow many to do that.” 

Celestia could tell she was soaking and wasn’t ready for how much teasing she’d get from the girl above her. She had already waited enough, she just wanted her.

“Clearly someone’s excited.” Kirigiri stated running her fingertips against the girls folds.

“I...ah...I just want.” She stuttered closing her eyes.

“Want what?” She whispered kissing her cheek, “tell me.”

“Please...Kirigiri-San I want you...” She groaned desperately.

Here she was getting someone’s undivided attention. Being worshiped like a goddess, like she was a fine work of art worth millions. She’d never felt this euphoric before in her life.

She carefully slipped two fingers in enticing a moan from the darker haired girl, “Does that hurt?”

“No. God no please further.” She cried biting her lip.

She didn’t hesitate to go rougher and quickened her pace. Celestia felt like she was going to lose it already. She would be so upset with herself if she didn’t last long, she wanted this to be drawn out but god she couldn’t help it.

It took her maybe thirty seconds before she was moaning Kirigiri’s name and reaching her high. Kirigiri didn’t expect that at all and obviously Celestia didn’t either.

“That quick?” She laughed, “am I that good?”

“Shut up.” She hissed, “I just haven’t touched myself in awhile, it was built up.” She excused.

Kirigiri removed her finger licking it up and down, “hm.” She laughed shaking her head, “I’m not done.”

“Wh—What?” She stammered.

“One orgasm? How boring. I plan to give you at least four.” She stated calmly, “I’m going to untie you though.”

Celestia was sort of relieved, she wanted to have some sort of dominance.

Kirigiri untied and discarded the tie, kissing her wrists softly before letting them go, “I’m sorry if I tied it too tight.”

“It is excusable.” She muttered instantly reaching for Kirigiri’s tank top, “off.” Was all she said.

Kirigiri lifted her self up so Celestia could pull at the fabric, revealing the girls bra and...fuck.

Celestia felt herself get wet again, she had abs? Fucks sake.

“Got a staring problem?” She asked raising her eyebrow, 

“You’re body is much more than I expected.” She replied, “it’s nice.”

Her cold fingertips traced along the girls stomach examining every little feature.

Kirigiri wanted to move the attention off of her so she caught Celestia with an off guard kiss.

Her first kiss with her.

Celestia’s first kiss with this girl.

A moan escaped her mouth and her eyelids fluttered shut.

The kiss was sweet but not long, Kirigiri readjusted herself between the girls legs.

Celestia instinctively wrapped her legs around her pulling her in the slightest bit tighter.

“You taste almost like fruit.” She said quietly her hand going up to her chest.

“Thank you?” She laughed awkwardly.

It didn’t take long for Celestia to reach a second orgasm. Kirigiri was exceptionally good at going down on someone, so much so Celestia started to question if this was genuinely her first time or not.

“My my....I don’t think I can handle anymore.” Celestia panted.

“That’s alright. I did two out of four...means if you ever want to do it again...” She purred kissing her neck.

“Believe me I do.” She said petting the girls hair. “You idiot.” She teased giving Kirigiri a toothy grin.

“So you’ve told me before.” She smirked kissing her.

“I only say it because it’s a lie.” She hummed raking her nails up the girls back.

“I assumed so.” She stated kissing her nose.


	3. Vulnerable

The last thing Kirigiri expected was to be defended by Celestia Ludenberg.

There she sat standing between Kirigiri and a very angry Togami keeping her guarded closely.

“Just let me get to her, stay out of this gothic bitch.” He groaned rolling his eyes.

“Oh so you can bash the girls brains in? Fuck you.” She retorted crossing her arms.

Kirigiri went to speak but was shushed by Celestia she did not want her making Togami even worse.

“Just calm down Togami, what did she even do anyways?” She asked, 

“She took the extension cord out of the library. She’s a broke idiot, why would you even defend someone of her class?”

“An extension cord? You are joking yes?” Celestia scoffed, “all of this for that? You were chasing her as if she tried to kill you!”

“It’s my extension cord.” He defended, “bitch should know her place.”

“I’m sure if you get your girlfriend Toko to help you she’ll get you another one as soon as possible.” Celestia grinned putting her hands under her chin.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” He yelled rolling his eyes.

“Hm. Whatever you say, Kirigiri come along then.” She said extending her hand to the girl that was pushed onto the floor.

“I cannot believe you would put your hands on a woman.” Celestia tsk’d as she helped her up, “are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just kinda hurts.” She shrugged.

“Come along then, I’ll take you to the nurses office.” She said helping the girl walk.

Once in the nurses office and ignoring Togami’s loud mouth Celestia began looking at her leg.

She had scraped it on her way down but it wasn’t anything too bad.

“I can take care of it myself.” She cut in as Celestia got a bandaid.

“Hm. No.” She answered as she pressed alcohol onto the cut.

“Oh! Fuck you bitch!” She hissed gripping the table.

“Why that wasn’t very nice.” Celestia frowned sliding the bandaid onto her leg.

“I’m sorry. You just didn’t even warn me.”

Celestia bent down, holding her bangs out of her way as she pressed a small lipstick stained kiss onto Kirigiri’s bandaid, “does that make up for it?”

Kirigiri’s face flushed red and she nervously began to stutter, “I—I guess so yeah that works.”

Celestia giggled at the girl and patting her knee.

“Why did you defend me?” She asked tilting her head.

“I like you, Kyoko.” She answered simply, “I find you very interesting. You’re a rank C+ which is very rare.”

Kirigiri’s face turned red and she swayed her legs nervously, “thanks.”

“Mhm. How about I make you a cup of tea?” She suggested.

“How about you make me tea and I’ll make you cake?”

“I never took you as one to bake, such a mundane thing for you to like.”

“I love to bake!” She frowned, “just because I come off as mean doesn’t mean I don’t have fun with the little things.” 

Celestia walked over to the doctors bench and leaned in to press a small kiss to Kirigiri’s cheek.

“That’s cute.” She hummed, “tea and cake it is.”


	4. defenseless

“We are going to die in here!” Celestia cried turning to everyone else in the gym, “don’t we understand that? We are all going to die!” 

“Celestia it’s okay we just have to stick together.” Sakura tried her best to calm the girl down.

“No! No that doesn’t work obviously or five of us wouldn’t be dead already!” She laughed hysterically between her cries, “whoever is watching this enjoys it!”

No one could really get the girl to come down from this panic attack and they were all starting to get worried as she slowly lost her sanity.

“I can’t stand this anymore! I’m tired of this waiting game.” She said gritting her teeth and wiping her makeup.

Was she wearing contacts? Kirigiri watched her and noticed the film shift from her brown eyes.

She was.

Although most of Celestia was not genuine this crying? Definitely was genuine pain.

Celestia tripped as she tried to leave the gym falling in front of everyone which was the icing on the cake to her.

Hagakure walked forward to help her up but was stopped by Kirigiri holding him back and shaking her head.

She walked forward and bent down to where Celestia sat on the floor.

Celestia looked into Kirigiri’s eyes and sighed sitting back down on the floor, “I am so...tired.” 

“I know.” Kirigiri responded extending her hand out.

Celestia swatted it away and crossed her arms, “no.”

“Everyone get out.” Kirigiri deadpanned.

Everyone didn’t move.

“I said get the fuck out!” She shouted this time and people began to scramble leaving the two girls in the gym.

“Look at me.” She requested, “please?”

Celestia hesitated much like an abused animal, hell for all Kirigiri knew she was.

Kirigiri was patient and waited, finally crimson met lilac as she faced the girl again.

“That was quite the panic attack.” She stared looking at Celestia’s small figure shake.

“It was.” Celestia frowned, “I apologize for that.”

“Don’t ever be sorry. Not for something like that.” Kirigiri shook her head, “all of us want to. You just happened to actually do it.”

Celestia’s lips curved to a small smile and she rolled her eyes, “perhaps I’m just the most dramatic.”

“You are.” Kirigiri agreed, “can I hug you?”

Her eyes widened and her brows arched, “Hu—Hug me?” She asked.

Kirigiri nodded.

Celestia was reluctant at first but gave in hugging the detective in front of her.

“If you just stay out of trouble I promise we’ll get out of here okay?” She said rubbing circles on the gamblers back.

She nodded and held her tighter crying again but for a different reason. She had never gotten attention like this.

She never felt cared for or even treated with common decency.

“Thank you.” She whispered closing her eyes.

Kirigiri and Celestia remained like that for minutes it was the longest hug Celestia could remember. But she felt safe with Kirigiri, this made her feel at ease and safe.

“I have to admit I wasn’t going to help you at first.” Kirigiri sighed.

“Oh?” She asked tapping on the girls shoulder blades.

“No. But you’re just so small and I have this overwhelming sense of needing to protect you.” She explained, “under all this makeup, those extensions, those contacts...you’re small.”

Celestia tried to be angry but she just couldn’t. It wasn’t like Kirigiri was wrong.

So she just closed her eyes and fell deeper into the girls embrace, “I suppose you are right.”

Kirigiri didn’t move. She didn’t resist Celestia moving further into her, she didn’t resist the small kisses she gave her on her shoulder-blades or her nails raking across her neck in a loving manner.

She knew this was Celestia’s way of showing gratitude and affection. She knew Celestia just wanted her to feel the same way she had made her feel.

“Can I walk you back to your room? I think your leg must be hurting by the way you fell.” Kirigiri offered cutting Celestia out of her own dirty thoughts.

“I suppose so.” Celestia agreed finally detaching herself from the lavender haired girl.

Kirigiri stood up and then helped the gothic girl to her feet looking down at her cracked heel.

“Glue will fix that.” She shrugged as they started to carefully walk.

“Yes. I suppose so.” She agreed wiping her tears away.

After receiving many glares of concern or confusion from their classmates they finally reached Celestia’s dorm, she shoved the key in Kirigiri’s hand and leaned against the wall.

Kirigiri unlocked the door and helped her into the room and she was just about to leave when she felt her small hand wrap around her wrist.

Her first thought was Celestia was going to kill her, but that wasn’t what she had in mind and she felt guilty for assuming such from the gambler.

She may be a liar but she didn’t think she was a killer.

“Thank you.” She whispered her accent falling.

Kirigiri gave her a genuine smile and nodded, “you’re welcome.”

Celestia felt awkward after this like she was a twelve year old who just got off their first date. She felt blush rise to her cheeks and she shook her head giggling a little bit.

Kirigiri waited patiently as Celestia tried to come up with any type of response. She thought it was cute.

“Well I better get going, I want to keep researching so we can get out of this mess.” Kirigiri sighed.

“Or...” Celestia trailed moving her hand up from Kirigiri’s wrist and into her palm her fingertips snaking between Kirigiri’s own, “we could play a game of cards?”

“Cards? Celestia I don’t—“ She saw the pleading look in Celestia’s eyes and couldn’t say no.

So now she sat across from Celestia playing cards, watching as the littlest lost set her off making her pitch small fits and occasionally spitting cuss words at the detective.

She was cute when she got competitive.

After the card game it was almost 10pm which meant now Kirigiri didn’t have a choice but to go to her room.

Funny how your own rules can betray you.

Celestia opened the door for her, “I had fun tonight.”

“I did too.” Kirigiri sighed, “I’m glad I could take your mind of things for a bit.”

Celestia smiled—a genuine one at that.

“I’m glad too. Goodnight, Kirigiri-San.” She said and then went to do something but hesitated.

Kirigiri tilted her head in curiosity as she watched the girls movements come to a halt.

Kirigiri just wanted her to not feel as awkward, so she did what Celestia sought out to do. She kissed the dark haired girl on the cheek, “goodnight.”

Once Kirigiri shut the door Celestia slid down it holding her chest in her hand and falling to a fit of giggles. She felt so...happy for once.

She didn’t know Kirigiri had done the same thing on the other side, pressing her hand to her face.

Kirigiri was going to get them out of here. She now knew she absolutely had to.


	5. We are going to die here

Kirigiri tried not to think of the killing game a lot.

She was passed that, it had been ten years since she escaped. She was free and she never had to go through that again.

But she still thought about it, and often rewatched it all. Just to relive those moments...those precious important moments spent with.

Her.

Kirigiri sighed as she slid the disc in hopping back onto the couch with a blanket.

It reminded her of the good, the bad, the ugly, and, the beautiful.

That meaning the Celestia Ludenberg. She still hadn’t forgotten her.

She hadn’t forgotten anything to do with her.

She longed for the feeling of her laying next to her. Tea dates. Playing poker. Just being around each other. She wished that she had that again.

She’d give the world just to talk to her again for five minutes.

She was snapped out of reality when she heard her voice. It made her heart beat faster.

“Kirigiri-San you are getting better at poker.” She giggled from the TV screen.

“Well I have the best teacher out there.” She said back smirking.

“Certainly do.” She said laying her cards down, “one day you’ll beat me. Somehow someway.” 

“It’s not as enjoyable as watching your eyes brighten when you win.”

“Shut up.” Celestia rolled her eyes and leaned over the library table, “can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to keep asking.” Kirigiri scoffed leaning forward.

Kirigiri clutched her blanket tightly around her body holding herself. She missed her so so much.

She never dated again. Much to the dismay of Naegi and Aoi she refused, she simply couldn’t move on.

She had already lost the only woman she’d give herself to, she didn’t want to try again she didn’t want to do anything.

She just wanted her back.

Anger filled her body as she gripped the blanket even tighter balling her fists up.

She had gotten her taken away. Kirigiri could’ve stopped it she could’ve convinced Celestia not to do it.

She didn’t do enough and now Celestia was gone. Celestia was gone and she was never coming back.

It was a bitter reality for her. She had to smell the roses eventually and hers were decaying.

Decaying. She shivered at the thought.

Kirigiri creeped her way into the morgue, it had been after they were allowed a trial against Monokuma.

Each one was labeled with a different name and she dreaded when she landed on the one.

Her.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nose and she began to gag.

She couldn’t gag now. Just. Do it.

She covered her nose and slid Celestia out of the rack just enough to see her.

She...She didn’t look hurt at all.

Kirigiri was surprised to see Celestia’s face remained mostly untouched. Sure decomposition had set in but compared to the rest of her body she looked almost peaceful.

Kirigiri felt herself about to lose it. Here laid her girlfriend and her best friend.

She stroked the girls cheek softly and closed her eyes praying for her quietly.

“If there’s anyone in this universe. Please take good care of her for me.” She whispered.

She looked down at her small hands, they had obviously been melted away and almost to the bone which also really got to Kirigiri.

She didn’t know why she forced herself to look at her in this state.

She saw her signature ring. She thought about taking it but that was her. She already had all of Celestia’s belongings that were left. This should stay with her.

“I hope that I’ll see you again.” She hummed sliding her carefully back into the slot.

Once she left the room she slid down onto the floor. She cried for what felt like forever.

She wailed and sobbed and screamed. She did everything she needed to do.

She had to let all of that out. She had been holding it in for so long it wasn’t fair to her.

She wished that she could’ve done more. God she should’ve done more.

Watching herself do that made her relive everything again. That was the worst part about it. She hated it but it was the only way to feel close to Celestia.

Kirigiri turned the TV off and got off the couch going to her bedroom.

She wiped her eyes and bent down underneath the bed, pulling a medium sized box out.

She sat it on her bed and carefully unlocked it, feeling the velvet cover on the inside.

Celestia’s belongings were sat neatly in this drawer.

From photographs of her all the way to pieces of her outfit. And some more naughtier things that Kirigiri wouldn’t get into.

She looked at the photo of the two of them, they looked happier together. Normally neither of them were seen without a scowl.

Kirigiri often wondered what Celestia would look like now. Would she still wear the extensions? Or would she settle for something simpler.

No. She’d never be simple.

Kirigiri smiled at the thought and shook her head.

She pulled the blazer from the box and brought it to her nose.

She kept Celestia’s perfume and sprayed it in the box. It made her feel...safe.

She cried hard after that.

She held the blazer in her hands and crawled into bed going into a fit of sobs.

“You didn’t deserve this Taeko.” She cried, “I should’ve been in your place. It should’ve been me!”

“No.” A voice spoke making Kirigiri jump from the bed.

Celestia sat at the edge of the bed toying with some of the items in the box, “you still keep these?” She giggled.

Kirigiri was stunned dropping the blazer to her lap and shaking her head.

“I’d assume that much from you. God how you adored me.” She reminisced shutting the box back.

“I’ve missed you.” Kirigiri finally forced herself to speak.

“I can’t say the same for you. Because I’ve always been with you.” She smiled dangling her legs off the side of the bed.

“What?” Kirigiri asked,

“Kyoko. I’ll always be with you. I don’t blame you for what happened.” She said calmly, “you blame yourself which isn’t fair. You deserve to be happy.”

“I can’t.” She disagreed.

“Can’t and won’t are two entirely different things, dear.” She sighed getting off the bed, “get some rest. You’ve cried yourself exhausted.”

Celestia tucked the lavender haired girl under the duvet and caressed her face softly.

“My kyoko.” She smiled brightly, “you’ve become quite the beautiful woman.”

“I wish we could’ve spent this together.” She yawned.

“I know.” Celestia frowned. “I know.”

She leaned down and kissed Kirigiri’s forehead softly letting herself linger there for a few moments. The smell of her perfume and the feeling of her hand against her face made Kirigiri feel at home all over again.

“Goodnight.” She mumbled.

“Goodnight, Kyoko my dear. I’ll see you again.”

Kirigiri’s alarm blared loudly and she grabbed her head.

“God what...time is it?” She groaned shutting the phone off.

Kirigiri remembered what had happened and shot up looking around the room. No trace of Celestia being there.

“Must’ve been a really real dream.” She groaned holding her head. But she was happy to have had it. It made her feel...safe.


	6. my girlfriend is a ghost pt. 1

Kirigiri locked herself in her room much to the dismay of her other classmates trying their best to console her.

They understood though, she had just watched her girlfriend not only get burned at the stake but also crushed with a fire truck. That had to be pretty tough to go through.

She started crying the second she hit the floor, she held her knees close to her chest and cried for hours.

It had been a whole day and she still hadn’t left her room. She didn’t care. She didn’t want to do anything.

She barely moved from her spot on the floor only getting up once to go to the bathroom.

“Kirigiri! You need to eat please.” Aoi pleaded at her door.

“No.” Kirigiri replied coldly, “I’ll eat when I’m ready.”

“Okay. I left you a snack outside of your door.” She said then her footsteps retreated.

She was kind that one. She only wanted the best for everyone. In fact she was the one to catch Celestia and Kirigiri flirting, she thought it was adorable and just....she was so kind to them even after both of them had been terrible.

She was a good person. Kirigiri believed that.

But were her and Celestia good?

She shook her head. Of course they were in their own ways.

“Ma Cherie....you need to eat something.” Celestia hummed filing her nails.

Kirigiri’s heart dropped and she slid against the door even further, “what...the fuck.” She whispered.

“That’s not the response I was expecting from my girlfriend.” Celestia frowned.

“So...Sorry. How did....are you dead?” Kirigiri asked holding her chest tightly. No way was this happening.

“Yes.” Celestia said slipping the nail file back onto the nightstand.

“I—I don’t understand.” She shook her head.

She could barely see Celestia because of how dark the room was but she was definitely there. She could even smell her expensive perfume and hear the small clicks of her heels as she tapped them on the floor.

“I guess....” Celestia sighed, “I guess I talked to God.” 

“About?” Kirigiri raised her eyebrow.

She let out a small chuckle, “I was going to hell.”

“So, I begged God to let me into Heaven because that’s where you were going to be.” She paused, “because you’re just so good. So he made me a deal.” 

“A deal?” Kirigiri asked.

“I stay with you and protect you through all of this and then I get to go to Heaven.” She explained.

“Protect me?” She asked, “I don’t need you to protect me, I was supposed to protect you!” She shouted.

“Kyoko.” She whispered, “don’t let your emotions about my death cloud your mind please.”

“How can I not? You’re gone! You’re dead!” She shouted again getting off the floor.

Kirigiri came running at the bed jumping into Celestia’s arms, “why did you have to die!” 

She didn’t get the embrace she was looking for instead she fell flat onto the bed.

“I’m afraid you can’t touch me.” She frowned, “but it was simply my time to go.”

“It isn’t fair. Why do it? Why did you have to do that.” She sobbed turning to face Celestia.

“I...I do not know.” She admitted lowering her head, “I did it because if I was let out and had enough money I was going to buy you with me.” 

“Buy me?” Kirigiri asked, 

“Yes. I was going to give the money back to Monokuma in exchange for your life.”

Even up to the end Celestia was going to protect Kirigiri, and now she sat as a ghost trying to protect her.

“So as I said before, please, eat.” 

Kirigiri rolled her eyes at the gothic girl and groaned. 

She opened her front door, the light stinging her eyes and making her step back a bit and start to fall.

“Don’t lose your balance.” Celestia whispered grabbing her hips.

“You can touch me?” Kirigiri asked.

“For short amounts of time, however you can’t touch me.” She explained.

“Oh.” Kirigiri sighed bending down to grab the plate Aoi had left her.

“Hm. Aoi seems to be taking care of you.” Celestia commented watching Kirigiri sit at the desk.

“Are you jealous?” She grinned raising her eyebrow.

“No.” Celestia sneered, “of course not. It’s just...”

“Just what, honey?” Kirigiri asked toying with her food.

“Eat your food.” Celestia changed the subject.

Celestia pulled her cards out and sat them on the bed setting up a small game of poker.

“Where did you get those cards?” Kirigiri asked.

“Your drawer.” She answered, “they’re mine no?”

She nodded back, “what about the stuff in your room?”

“My room? Well it’s not really mine anymore I suppose but...” She reached in her vest and pulled out her key.

“I hope that this will help you for when I have to leave you for good.” Celestia said dropping the key onto the bed.

“For good?” Kirigiri asked.

“I’m only here until you escape this place, after that I have to say goodbye.”

“Oh.” Kirigiri whispered, “I guess I didn’t catch that the first time you said it.”

“But. I’ll be waiting for you up there.” She giggled, “so don’t ever feel without me.”

Kirigiri took the key off the bed, Yasuhiro was engraved into it. It was Celestia’s real last name.

“Want to make a trip?” She asked putting the key into her pocket.

Celestia nodded and got up from the bed disappearing into thin air.

“Where did you go?” Kirigiri asked raising her eyebrow.

“I’m still here. You just cannot see me, the others can’t see me.” 

“Are you sure I’m not just losing my mind and that’s why I can see you?” Kirigiri asked opening her door.

“No. You’re not crazy.” She groaned rolling her eyes.

Kirigiri was thankful no one was in the hallway so they couldn’t bother her. She slid the key into the door and unlocked it opening the girls room.

She was instantly hit with the smell of Celestia and began to sob.

She slid down and hit the floor holding a position much like her one from before.

“What is the matter Kyoko?” Celestia asked forming beside her.

“I...I can’t even begin to tell you what’s wrong.” She cried shaking her head.

Celestia rubbed Kirigiri’s back, trying her best to console the girl. It was a lot harder to do that then it was before.

Celestia was freezing. Her icy hands made Kirigiri shiver but she didn’t care as long as it was her touching her. That’s all she needed.

Kirigiri turned to Celestia and leaned forward. She just wanted to kiss her so badly. She just wanted to be in her lap while she was reading whatever Manga she could sneak from the library without Togami noticing. She wanted those moments back.

Celestia hesitated but gave in and kissed the girl. She also didn’t want to watch the girl fall through her again. She didn’t need that right now.

The kiss wasn’t long nor driven by lust it was just a kiss of comfort. A kiss to remind Kirigiri she wasn’t alone.

“Time to go through my things, dear.” She whispered tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Kirigiri nodded and turned the light on covering her eyes as she did so.

She hadn’t seen Celestia in this type of lighting yet and then realized she definitely was a bit translucent. She could sorta see through her but not entirely.

“What? Don’t like the way I look?” Celestia frowned.

“No. I think you’re beautiful.” Kirigiri said then began looking through the room.

After packing all of Celestia’s belongings into one box she made her way back to her own room carefully tucking the items away under her bed.

“You keep those with you forever.” Celestia said, “they are the most important things in the world to me, besides you.”

“Stop.” Kirigiri blushed shaking her head.

“I mean it.” Celestia answered, “now it’s time for dinner. You should go see the others, they care about you.”

“But I just want to stay in here with you.” Kirigiri frowned,

“No. I’m afraid I won’t let you destroy yourself for me. So please get ready for dinner.”

“Fine.” Kirigiri groaned and trudged to the bathroom.

Once in the shower she closed her eyes feeling how good the warm water felt and how tired she actually was.

It was nice to feel something again. She had felt so numb these last few hours that this was nice.

“Kirigiri-San~” Celestia purred wrapping her slender hands around her waist.

Kirigiri wasn’t expecting the cold touch and shivered, “I didn’t know you could come in here.”

“I bet we can find out if you can cum in here too.” Celestia swapped her words drawing her fingertips lower.

“Does being a ghost make you more horny because we normally never did stuff like this?” Kirigiri asked.

“A little bit.” She whispered kissing Kirigiri’s neck.

The mixture of Celestia’s freezing body and this extremely hot water was nice to Kirigiri it felt like a good balance.

“Ah...Celestia.” She moaned as she felt the girls finger slip in.

“It’s much easier with this water.” She whispered pressing Kirigiri to the wall,

Kirigiri rocked against her fingertips begging for her to keep going.

“Impatient aren’t you?” She hummed pulling them back out, “I just wanted to tease you.”

“What! You can’t just start and then stop!” Kirigiri hissed turning around.

“Well perhaps this can be your dessert after you have your dinner.” She whispered licking her fingertips.

“That’s so mean.” Kirigiri frowned.

“I’ll see you after dinner.” She hummed kissing the girls forehead.

And with that she vanished again.

This was definitely something Kirigiri had to get used to. But then again who wouldn’t. This was absolutely insane.

Kirigiri finished getting ready and walked to the kitchen. Everyone was silent when she entered the room.

She took a seat beside Togami and sat her plate down tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Be careful eating that.” Celestia warned, “if Aoi nor Sakura prepared it then you should examine it.”

“Kirigiri? Are you alright?” Aoi asked waving her hand in front of her face.

“Huh? Yeah sorry lost in thought.” She sighed,

“Can I sit here?” She asked pointing to the chair Celestia occupied.

“Su—Sure.” She stammered making a quick glance at Celestia.

“It’s freezing in here.” She said tugging on her jacket as she sat down.

Celestia reappeared in the chair next to Aoi, she looked furious.

Kirigiri would question it later but she definitely couldn’t now.

“Did you make this?” Kirigiri asked picking up her chopsticks.

“Yeah! Sakura and I made it.” She giggled.

“My fathers recipe.” Sakura added in.

“How are you holding up?” Aoi asked sympathetically.

“I miss her.” Kirigiri frowned, “It feels empty without her. Like I’m missing a piece of myself.”

“I don’t understand the feeling, but, I can assume that’s really difficult for you. I’m sorry it turned out that way.” Sakura responded tastefully.

Celestia frowned at this, she couldn’t believe her own foolish action caused this much pain on Kirigiri.

She had definitely screwed up with that.

“It’s alright. We just need to work on getting out of here. I’m doing it for us but for her too.” She said confidently.

“Yeah. It’s what she would’ve wanted for you. She often spoke about you the times she came into the library to bother me.” Togami chimed in.

Kirigiri turned to Celestia and smirked, “oh really? What’d she say?”

“Always nonsense. She could come in and just talk about your hair for hours. Just the littlest meaningless things that meant so much to her.” He scoffed, “rudimentary.”

“That’s sweet. I didn’t know she ever did that.” Kirigiri hid a smile.

“Yeah! She did that all the time. Lesbians are SO hot!” Genocide Sho groaned.

“All the time?” She asked raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah...to all of us brah.” Hagakure chimed in, “when she wasn’t bitching at us she was talking about you.”

“That’s made me feel a little better guys.” She said putting her glass down, “I needed to hear that.”

“We’re here for you.” Aoi smiled.

“Thank you.” Kirigiri hummed.

After cleaning up everyone said their goodnights and went their separate ways.

Kirigiri hadn’t seen Celestia since dinner so she assumed even ghosts needed to rest at some point.

She got ready for bed then sat down pulling open a detective novel Togami had found for her.

“That was quite a show in the kitchen.” Celestia spoke from behind the bed.

“You scared me.” Kirigiri shivered,

“Sorry.” Celestia deadpanned, Kirigiri could feel the weight of her beside her. Her smaller body now leaning against Kirigiri’s own freezing the girl.

“It was quite the show.” She agreed, “but it made me feel better.”

“It’s true what they are saying. Out of all the riches I’ve won from gambling none could compare to how much I adore you.”

“You had a funny way of showing it.” Kirigiri said shutting her book.

“It’s because I couldn’t spoil you.” Celestia giggled, “you still needed reality. In case something like this were to occur you’d still be grounded without me.”

“I hate it but you’re right.” She sighed rubbing her temple.

Celestia gave her an icy kiss to the cheek and leaned back to cuddle into the lavender haired girls chest.

Kirigiri pulled the blanket over herself tighter, it fell right through Celestia so it wasn’t a problem that she was on top of her.

“It makes cuddling far easier this way.” Celestia commented.

“It does. But I’d much rather have the real thing.”

“I know. I would like that too.” Celestia sighed.

“Why did you do it?” Kirigiri asked.

“Do what?”

“Why didn’t you come to me or tell me. Why do it without me entirely? Why risk your life for something you knew was unachievable?”

Celestia wasn’t sure if Kirigiri was meaning to hurt her or not but she sure was.

“Kyoko I didn’t know I wouldn’t get away with it. It was achievable in my eyes.” She explained, “if you had the chance to have a better life for the both of us wouldn’t you have taken it?”

“No. Because in here there is no chances except taking down whoever runs this shit.”

“Perhaps you are right but I didn’t know that. I had hope in myself. I feel bad for what I have done, so very bad. But it’s done now and I can’t change it. All I can do now is protect you!”

Kirigiri sat the book on the bedside table and turned to her side, “goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Kyoko.” She whispered softly, “sweet dreams.”

“You too. If that’s even what ghosts do.”

“We don’t. I’ll just watch you.”

Kirigiri hates being mad at her. Especially with how limited their time was together.

So she turned over and kissed her on ghostly girlfriend on the cheek, “I’ll see you in the morning.”


	7. that was unexpected of you, Detective

Kirigiri wasn’t one to become desperate that often. However tonight was a night she couldn’t help herself.

She never expected herself to be calling Celestia at 2am but here she was waiting with the ringing in her ear.

“Kyoko? Are you alright?” The phone was picked up quickly, “why are you calling at such a late hour?”

“I...If you were here...” Kirigiri started, “if you were here...”

“If I was there what?” Celestia questioned, “do you need me to come over?”

“No...” She chewed on her bottom lip, 

“Tell me what you’d do to me.” Kirigiri sighed heavily.

“That was unexpected of you, Detective.”

Celestia caught on after that. It wasn’t often her girlfriend even got aroused completely on her own so for this to even be happening right was close to unbelievable.

“Hm...first I’d start with unbuttoning that excessively tight blouse since you just got home from work...” Celestia hummed, “then I’d give you kisses all along your exposed chest moving your tie to the side and, occasionally tearing at your skin with my canines.”

Kirigiri’s fingertips raked her stomach sending shivers down her spine, “and then what?”

“Then I’d take your skirt off with my teeth.” She continued, “then I’d make my way back up to your neck and kiss you again. This time I’d draw blood, just enough to make you moan.”

Kirigiri pulled her underwear off and slid her own fingers in, “keep going.”

A small moan escaped Kirigiri’s lips and she gripped the phone further.

“I’d much rather do it for you.” She said into the phone, “if you’re willing to wait ten minutes for me to drive there.”

Kirigiri only gave her a strained “quick.” 

“Very well.” And with that Celestia hung up the phone.

Kirigiri couldn’t stop...the thoughts of Celestia just having complete control of her flooded her mind and she continued pumping her own fingers in and out.

“Celestia...” She moaned heavily craning her neck across the couch leg.

She continued teasing herself until she heard the unlocking of her apartment door.

Finally.

Celestia entered the apartment and locked the door behind her. It didn’t take her long to see her horny girlfriend sprawled all over the couch.

Celestia crawled on top of her, “now. Here’s what I’d do to you.” She whispered.

“tell me.” Kirigiri begged.

“First my hand would slide to just....about here.” She said tracing the stretch marks along Kirigiri’s thighs, “then oh.”

She felt how wet her girlfriend was. She was never this horny. She was...like a teenage boy in puberty horny.

“You’re so wet for me.” She gasped sliding her fingers in.

“Fuck.” Kirigiri moaned latching her legs around Celestia’s waist.

A few more pumps went in and out and Kirigiri felt like her head was spinning. She felt so much so quick she couldn’t handle it. She screamed out Celestia’s name along with other heavy sighs and louder moans.

Celestia loved watching the girl come undone underneath her. The way Kirigiri’s body twitched and her arms fell to Celestia’s neck.

The way her chest would rise every time Celestia pushed even further.

The way she finally gave in to the orgasm and released a moan so needy and desperate that Celestia began to feel herself puddle up.

She felt her own liquid begin to drip down her thigh, trying her best not to notice it and hoping Kirigiri wouldn’t either.

Celestia took her fingers out of her taller girlfriend and spread them apart.

She examined them for a few seconds before seductively licking them off, “now tell me..”

“Hm?” Kirigiri asked still fairly out of breath.

“How many of these pills did you take?” She asked pulling the package off the coffee table next to them.

Kirigiri closed her eyes and began to blush.

“Two.” She finally answered.

Celestia fumbled with the packaging and took two out of the preset slots and chugged the glass of water next to them.

“Did you just...” Kirigiri laughed, 

Celestia grabbed Kirigiri’s hand from around her neck and placed it on her thigh.

“Oh.” She said her eyes going wide, “if you’re already this undone I can’t imagine what’s going to happen in the next five minutes.”

“I can’t either.” Celestia smiled devilishly.

Five minutes of them making out and the occasional hickey to the neck and Celestia finally felt it kick it.

It started with simple things like Kirigiri tugging on her hair or Kirigiri wrapping her gloved hand around her neck.

The slightest movements made her drenched. She could fell it pouring out of her underwear at this point so much so Kirigiri felt it dripping to her stomach.

“Taeko.” She whispered as her hands traveled south.

Once hand was on her waist and the other was helping her up she pushed her to the cushion of the bed and got on top of the Lolita girl.

Thankfully Celestia was only in her silk nightgown so it wasn’t anything too extravagant to take off.

She kissed her wrist softly and began kissing down.

Every kiss made Celestia twitch and hiss.

“I won’t make you wait for long.” Kirigiri whispered, “just enough.”

“Hng—Kyoko please.” She whined, “I don’t want to wait at all.”

Kirigiri smirked and shook her head, “where’s the fun in that?”

“Please.” She begged.

Kirigiri finally tugged at the girls underwear but instead of taking it off she pulled it tighter enticing a loud moan from the girl beneath her.

She replaced that pressure with that of her thumb pressing down just enough.

“Fuck! Fuck please Kyoko.” She whined again.

Kyoko pulled the underwear off and finally made full contact with the girl.

“Ha...Ah..” She moaned craning her neck.

“You’re....drenched. You’ve never been this wet before.” Kirigiri stated, she wanted to test something, “tell me if this hurts.”

Celestia nodded.

Kirigiri slid her whole hand making Celestia lose her shit.

“Fuck me! Whatever you’re doing don’t fucking stop! Harder!” She wailed clawing at the girls exposed back.

Kirigiri started to pick up a rhythm and kept a steady pace, Celestia however began to have sporadic movements.

Celestia grabbed anything she could get her hands on and bit down on her lower lip.

“For godsake faster. I need all of you inside me, I need to feel you.” She moaned.

Kirigiri pulled her hand out much to the dismay of the darker haired girl.

“What are you doing!” Celestia shouted, “I was so fucking close.”

“Stay here.” Kirigiri said calmly, “and keep your eyes closed.”

“Kyoko!” She groaned but followed directions.

Kirigiri came back three minutes later. Celestia knows this because she counted the seconds.

Kirigiri readjusted herself between Celestia’s legs.

“Tell me if this is too much.” She said.

“If what is too mu—oh my god!” She moaned feeling the thrust between her legs.

She had never expected Kyoko to have such a naughty item. But she was fucking elated that she did.

“Kyoko, fuck me harder.” She said fluttering her eyes open.

Kyoko thrusted the plastic inside her harder and faster, she adjusted their positions where Celestia was now on Kirigiri’s lap.

Celestia wrapped her arms around Kirigiri’s neck and fell forward biting into the lavender haired girls shoulder and she began riding her.

“Fuck.” Kirigiri moaned grinding the girls hips into her.

She pressed her down harder and faster each time until finally.

“Kyoko...I’m cumming.” She whined her nails digging into her back, “I’m cumming don’t stop!”

Kirigiri rubbed her clit she could see the creamy liquid dripping from around the scarlet colored plastic. She had just came more than Kirigiri had ever made her.

“Ha...ah..” She twitched grinding her hips again.

Kirigiri gave her a small kiss to the cheek before putting her back onto the couch pulling the plastic out.

“I’m not done.” She spoke untying the clamps.

“Thank god.” She groaned biting her lip.

Kirigiri gave her a short kiss then trailed them down her body all the way down.

She licked up the remnants of her prior orgasm and began starting again.

This would be much quicker to achieve because the girl was already on edge again.

The last thing Kirigiri expected was to make Celestia squirt.

“Fuck! Fuck don’t stop!” Celestia moaned grabbing Kirigiri’s hair tightly, “Kyoko fuck! Fucking hell!” She came and her whole body shuddered.

That’s when she squirted her entire body shivering and her eyes rolling back.

Kirigiri wiped her face on her shirt and lapped up the rest wiping her chin as if she had just eaten an entire buffet.

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Kirigiri commented cleaning the girl up.

“I...I didn’t know I could either.” She shuddered weakly.

“Come on.” She murmured kissing her cheek, “I’ll take you to bed.”

It wasn’t hard for Kirigiri to pick up her girlfriend so she did it with ease. She laid her underneath her purple duvet and joined her shortly thereafter.

“This was supposed to be me coming to fuck you.” Celestia groaned latching herself onto Kirigiri.

“I got my fill. It’s only fair you did too.” Kirigiri said simply.

“But what you did to me? I want that every night for the rest of our lives.” She whispered taking a small bite at Kirigiri’s neck.

“Bedtime Ludenberg.” She said kissing her forehead.

“I have work in the morning.”

“Is that a yes?” Celestia asked.

“Goodnight, babe.”

Celestia frowned and closed her eyes with a discontented sigh.

A few minutes passed and Kirigiri half awake spoke, “I can try.”

“Good. Goodnight, Kyoko.” She smiled closing her eyes.


	8. beach?

The other high school students had to literally drag the two girls to the beach with them.

Celestia’s reasoning for hating the beach was she was very pale and she never liked wearing revealing clothing. It was a fair reason and not one most would judge her on.

However Kirigiri’s reasoning was stupid to most. She hated the beach because it was a waste of time. There was no gain to going to the beach. What was the point? Nothing. She didn’t like it.

But once Aoi convinced her Celestia was going, who by the way—was Kirigiri’s crush since freshman year all the way to now senior year. She caved in almost immediately.

She hated the beach but she liked Celestia more so now she sat in the passengers side of Aoi’s parents borrowed car. She wasn’t wearing anything flashy just a two piece purple bathing suit that sorta matched Aoi’s own yellow one.

Sakura and Naegi sat in the back seats conversing about some fight that was on TV last night that Kirigiri knew absolutely nothing about. She was too focusing dreaming of how dreamy Celestia was going to look.

“Are you gonna talk to her today?” Aoi asked casually.

“I don’t know. She rarely gives anyone the time of day.” She shrugged, she was insecure with herself. She didn’t think she was good enough to speak to Celestia.

“Seriously? She always talks to you! Sometimes I’ve watched her go out of her way to speak to you.” Aoi defended. She didn’t know if Celestia had feelings for Kirigiri but she definitely did taking a liking to the girl. She could just tell.

“When I started to noticed Aoi’s attraction to me it was because she kept putting herself in situations with just me.” Sakura chimed in turning Aoi’s face bright red.

“That’s true.” She admitted.

“Celestia would be lucky to have you, Kyoko.” Naegi added. Sure he had a huge crush on Kirigiri himself but he didn’t bring himself to act on it. Mostly because Kirigiri was not into men at all.

“Thank you.” She said staring out the window at the beach in front of them.

Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, and Taka were building sandcastles while Hifumi and Hagakure were making some kind of mermaid...definitely naked.

Junko and Mukuro were out in the water on some overly flashy floats Junko had brought.

And beneath the umbrellas sat Toko, Togami, and Celestia...she looked stunning.

It wasn’t every day you saw Celestia in such a modest outfit. Well modest to her standards.

She wore a black bikini with a lacy coverup over it to match, it fell to below her ankles and to ruffled at the sleeves of her wrists. She also wore a large black hat and her hair was let down.

“Careful you’re drooling.” Aoi teased.

“She looks.” Kirigiri muttered, “fucking gorgeous.”

The other teens met the others on the beach, Aoi and Sakura setting up the Volleyball court and Naegi going to swim. Kirigiri was stuck not knowing what to do until she heard her.

“Ah Kirigiri-San, someone else who hates the beach as much as I do. Come sit.” Celestia said tipping her sunglasses enough to make eye contact with the girl.

Kirigiri could feel the blush on her face and hoped Celestia wrote it off as the sun. She sat down next to her on the towel hiding herself from the sun.

“You don’t like the beach?” She asked.

“No. I do not.” Celestia further explained, “I don’t find these activities to be enjoyable. Plus I always get sand everywhere it shouldn’t be.” 

Kirigiri laughed at the last part. She wasn’t wrong.

Celestia’s eyes drifted to Kirigiri’s hands tilting her head in curiosity.

“I’ve never noticed you always wear gloves. I just assumed you did it frequently for fashion, now I’m assuming it’s something else?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Kirigiri said in almost an ashamed way.

Celestia pulled the coverup up just enough to reveal her thighs, “I do that too.”

Kirigiri’s eyes widened as she looked at the burn marks sprawled across Celestia’s thighs. It was weird to see them just on her thighs and no where else. She wondered how—or why they were just there.

“Oh.” Kirigiri deadpanned coming off a bit more unsympathetic then she wanted to, “mine are burned too.”

“Then I supposed we have something in common.” She said sliding the clothing back down.

Mondo was now firing up the grill while Chihiro helped cut various items of food to be put on it. It was always weird to see the two of them together.

They were polar opposites. But Kirigiri assumes it was mostly because Taka, Mondo’s boyfriend loved being around Chihiro so Mondo made an effort too.

“Chihiro is a funny little boy.” Celestia commented noticing where Kirigiri was looking.

“He is. He’s sweet too.” She added.

“Yes, I suppose so. He often visits my room for a round of chess and milk tea. I share with him tips on how to dress and the best petticoats to wear.” She hummed.

“That’s sweet of you, I didn’t know you did that.” 

“I’m not always mean, Kirigiri-San, sometimes I can be nice too.”

“I never said you were mean. In fact I don’t find you mean at all.” Kirigiri stated honestly.

Celestia looked almost taken aback by what Kirigiri had said like she wasn’t expecting her to say such a thing.

“Really?” She asked raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah. Really.” Kirigiri rolled her eyes, “I don’t lie.”

“Well being a Detective I’d hope not.” Celestia giggled, “you’re the opposite of me.”

“And yet I still find you so intoxicating.” Kirigiri slipped.

Fuck. She really just did that one huh.

Celestia’s face flushed a light shade of pink, “oh?”

“I’m sorry that was weird.” Kirigiri apologized.

“No. I’m flattered really I just...” Celestia trailed biting her lower lip, “I didn’t know you were into girls.”

“Girl. Singular. But yes.” She answered better to admit it, they’d be graduating soon so it didn’t matter at this point.

“Ah.” Celestia grinned much like the Cheshire Cat, “I see.”

She shifted her body the slightest bit and moved up in her chair. The sun was setting and the beach was starting to get a bit darker.

Everyone else had went to go eat whatever Mondo had grilled but Kirigiri and Celestia stayed there.

They didn’t talk after that. Kirigiri didn’t even look at her but she felt the sense she shouldn’t leave.

“Come with me to get something out of my car.” Celestia finally spoke getting up from her chair.

“O—Okay.” Kirigiri agreed following her to the parking lot.

Celestia obviously drove a rather expensive car, it wasn’t ridiculously flashy but it screamed Ludenberg.

Celestia popped the trunk and rummaged around inside finally pulling out what she was looking for.

“Lipgloss? That’s all?” Kirigiri asked crossing her arms, “we came all the way out here for some li—mmph!”

Celestia shut her up by kissing her pulling her down to her height and wrapping her slender fingertips around the girls neck, “you’re cute.”

“Wh—What?” Kirigiri asked pulling away.

“I said you’re cute. I like you.” She admitted, “I just obviously wasn’t going to kiss you in front of everyone like that. I’m not one for public displays and I’d assume you weren’t either.”

Kirigiri was still stunned. She felt like she was on a cloud and her head kept spinning.

“Yeah I’m...I’m not.” She shook her head.

“Good. Then this will be a good secret to keep until we’re ready.” She hummed taking Kirigiri’s gloved hand into her own and kissing it swiftly, “now let’s go back.”

“Wait.” Kirigiri stopped and picked the girl up by the waist, pulling her in for another kiss.

Her legs wrapped around Kirigiri’s hips and she giggled as the girl kissed up and down her neck.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this for.” Kirigiri sighed.

“I’d assume quite sometime if this is how fast you’re moving.” Celestia commented giggling some more.

“A little bit. Freshman year maybe?” She said letting her back down.

“Oh god. Why didn’t you say something?” Celestia’s eyes widened, “I’ve had quite the crush on your since then too.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Kirigiri asked back.

“Checkmate.” She smirked, “now let’s go back. The others are probably wondering where we a—.”

So caught up in their own thoughts they didn’t notice almost everyone staring at them from the beach. Sakura Aoi, Naegi, and Chihiro shared the same excited expression while most the others had the “I fucking knew” face. 

“Well. So much for keeping this a secret.” Kirigiri huffed.

“Foods gettin’ cold ladies!” Mondo yelled, “come on on!”

“My apologies, Mondo.” Celestia answered tugging along Kirigiri with her.

After everyone was finished at the beach and was going their separate ways Celestia insisted she took Kirigiri home, she spoke with Aoi who agreed and with that had the lavender haired girl in the passengers seat.

The car smelled expensive. It looked expensive. Smelled expensive. Point being it was expensive.

Kirigiri got nervous in it. If she were to even scratch this car she’d lose her shit.

Celestia and her talked about anything and everything.

They talked about chess, tea, traveling the world, how gambling worked, where to get gloves,  
how being a detective worked.

They talked for the entirety of the hour long drive to Kirigiri’s house.

“Your house is cute.” Celestia giggled, “it’s weird not seeing you in a dorm room.”

“Yeah. But we’ll be back tomorrow.” Kirigiri nodded, “so I’ll see you then back at school right?”

“Right. See you tomorrow Kyoko.” She said kissing the girls gloved hand.

She reached over and gave Celestia a short kiss to the cheek, turning the girls entire face bright red.

“Goodnight.” Kirigiri whispered and got out of the car.

Celestia watched the girl until she got into her home, waving a quick goodbye and driving off.

She was holding her cheek the entire ride home.

Maybe she didn’t hate the beach that much after all.


	9. waiting

Celestia sat at the small table dealing her cards out to the others. What a boring life she had to live.

After her execution she found herself here trapped within the school yet again with the other former classmates of hers.

It wasn’t hell—but it wasn’t where she wanted to be either.

“You ever miss her?” Mondo asked picking his cards up.

“Hm?” Celestia asked looking up from her own cards.

“Kirigiri.” He supplied.

She tried not to think about it a lot. She knew that Kirigiri would probably live a long life and find somebody new. Celestia would become nothing but a distant memory.

That thought was something she couldn’t accept really. She hated the idea but there was nothing she could do about it.

She masked her emotions giving him a simple nod and continuing the game.

“I don’t know why we bother playing with her, she’s always going to win!” Taka groaned shoving the cards back onto the table.

“We play because there’s nothing else to do here.” Leon mumbled.

“Leon! I need your help with something!” Sayaka called out from the hallway.

“I swear—if I didn’t feel so guilty for stabbin’ the skank I’d do it again.” He muttered leaving the room.

Celestia went back to cleaning up her cards sliding the deck neatly into her blazer pocket.

“So uh...who do you think is gonna die next?” Mondo asked, “my bet is on Toko.”

“Certainly not. She’s a serial killer for gods sake.” Celestia rolled her eyes.

“I think we shouldn’t bet on the deaths of our classmates!” Taka interrupted.

“Hm. I think it’ll be...” Celestia shook her head thinking of the possibilities, “Hagakure.”

“Oh your name buddy!” Mondo taunted.

“Shut up you idiot!” She hissed slamming her hands on the table.

“Geez chill out.” He huffed, “oh I forgot—you can’t chill out.”

Celestia’s face contorted into anger flipping the table between them.

“That’s quite the show Miss Ludenberg.” A familiar voice said from the door way.

Mondo and Taka looked behind her widening their eyes, “bets off. I was wrong.”

Celestia stood with her back facing the door...no. It couldn’t have been her. Not so soon.

Celestia very hesitantly turned around looking in the doorway.

“No.” She disagreed holding her chest, “this wasn’t what was supposed to happen—you shouldn’t be here!”

“That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.” She frowned crossing her arms.

Celestia ran forward grabbing the girl in her arms.

“I’ve missed you.” She whispered closing her eyes, “for your sake I wish it would’ve been longer.”

Kirigiri’s hands fell to her back holding her tightly, “I’ve missed you too, Taeko.”

Celestia pulled away from her looking at her curiously.

“When I left you were so angry at me. What’s changed your mind?” She asked.

“I still can’t believe you killed someone at all. But you know I can’t stay mad at you for long.” Kirigiri sighed holding the ends of Celestia’s blazer.

“How did you—who hurt you?” Celestia asked moving some hair away from Kirigiri’s face.

“No one. The mastermind just wanted me out of the way so they had me executed.” She explained.

“No one is going to hurt you again. I’ve got you.” She murmured caressing her face.

“I know.” She half smiled pressing a small kiss to Celestia’s cheek.

“Excuse me.” She said letting go of her walking towards Mondo.

“Woah—Woah chillax dudette!” He said nervously.

She slapped him through the face, “that’s for Chihiro.”

“I probably deserve that.” He huffed holding his face.

“Darling don’t waste your breath. He already gets berated for it daily.”

“Good. As he should.” She snipped.

“As for you. You should’ve known better.” Kirigiri turned back around pointing at Celestia.

“Wh—What?”

“Getting Hifumi to help you? He can barely even tie his own shoes. It was a plan destined for disaster. You put everything out on the line for a fallacy.” She hissed.

“I thought you weren’t mad anymore?” 

“I’m not mad. I’m just very disappointed.”

“Brah...that’s like the worst type of thing.” Mondo whispered to Taka.

Celestia bowed her head and nodded, “I understand why.”

“Good.” She huffed grabbing her hand.

“Now if you’ll excuse us I’d like nothing more than to lecture my girlfriend for the next hour.” She excused herself dragging Celestia out the door.


End file.
